


Empty Seats

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some paperwork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Seats

Snyder glances approvingly over the neatly typed list of names in strict alphabetical order, pinned down on paper, just the way he prefers them. Here they’re manageable, silent and well-behaved, unlike their owners, prowling the school corridors, rowdy, loud.

So many names. His finger runs down the list, lips tightening or relaxing into a rare smile as he reads.

A new school year. Everything bright with possibilities. Then the phone rings and he listens to the bored voice tell him what happened the night before. He picks up a pen and slowly scores through two names.

The first to fall.


End file.
